Kakarin - No ordinary boy
by Rhijen-Sol
Summary: As time passes, Rin's feeling grow stronger for Kakashi, but he is absolutely unaware of this. How can she make Kakashi him understand her feelings, and how would he react?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! To all who take the time to read this, I'd like to say thanks. This is my first fanfic and i'm hoping to make more chapters if enough reviews are made. Be sure to comment if you have anything to say. <strong>

**Lets get at it.**

* * *

><p><strong>No ordinary boy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It hadn't been the most intense mission they had been put on, nor was it in any way trivial, but it seemed the fact that Kakashi hadn't followed them had made it more difficult than normal. Rin stood unsteadily, leaning her back on Obito as he did the same. Clenched in one hand was a kunai while the other lay by her side, covered in long scars highlighted by blood. Numerous sound ninjas had encircled them and were now closing in. In an attempt to fend them of Obito dashed out, leaving Rin to stumble to the ground. Taking out about 9 enemies with the help of his sharingan, Obito turned around continuously, watching in awe as all his efforts amounted to nothing.

It seemed that as the ninjas were taken out, they were reborn in doubles. Obito was barely standing. His once lethal eyes had now become useless and ineffective. He reeled back and forth out of breath, contemplating his options of attack and escape. Just then, a solid fist erupted from the ground, smacking Obito in the jaw and completely knocking him out. With this, Rin watched dumbfounded slowly inching towards her teammate who was now barely conscious. As the deadly circle around them shrunk, so did her hope along with it. The ninjas were closing in fast and there had to be at least 20 of them, if not more. Rin shut her eyes tight; awaiting the fate she knew was inevitable.

Surprisingly, that fate never came.

As she slightly opened an eye squinting, she saw numerous bodies lying lifeless on the ground and the group of sound ninjas that once crowded them had now vanished. At that moment, she became aware of a shadow leaning over her, just as a skyscraper would do to those beneath it. From this, she was able conclude that someone had just been on a killing spree, one that resulted in her life being saved. She felt two gloved hands reach out and place itself firmly on her waist and in a matter of seconds; she was draped over her savior's shoulders. She had the urge to struggle, but in her current condition she decided that it would not be wise. Managing to tilt her head slightly enough to ensure a vague image, she caught sight of Obito, hanging rather roughly from the other shoulder of the assaulter. Although unsure of where they were being taken, knowing that she would at least have a teammate with her was enough to restore her hope till she eventually passed out.

Rin woke up on a bed, groggily rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. Her lids felt so heavy but despite this, she still managed to force them open, blinking numerous times rapidly. As her eyes came into focus, though the room was still marginally spinning she noticed her bed covered in white sheets was placed beside a large window, with tall white walls surrounding her and an oval, large green mat sprawled in the center of the room. "The hospital?" She questioned silently. "How on earth did I get here?"

At that moment, she started to reminisce and recall vividly, all the memories of the actions that took place just before she passed out. As she evoked her most recent past, the thought of her teammate suddenly popped into her head. "Obito", she called silently with the realization that she had no knowledge of his whereabouts since the mission.

She attempted to get of her bed and make her way towards the door, which was at least 10 meters from the bed. As she took her first step she noticed an intense pain spread throughout her ankle, which forced her to stagger to her knees. She supported herself with her arm, which was now rapped from wrist to shoulder in white bandages as a result of the injuries she sustained. Rin made up her mind to suck in the pain and with this managed to walk out the door to the reception desk, where she demanded information about her teammate. The nurse at the desk reassured her and calmly informed her that Obito had been resting in another room. Rin thought to herself, "If this nurse knew Obito half as well as I did, she would know that there was absolutely no way he was still laying silently in his room. He's probably with the rest of the team." She decided to go join them even though she wasn't completely healed yet. There was no way she was going to be left behind and thought by her teammates as being weak.

Before she left, she remembered that she hadn't figured out how she unexpectedly appeared in the hospital and decided to inquire further. When she asked the nurse as she had got here, the nurse replied, "Kakashi Hatake brought you and your friend in. You were both badly injured and so we decided to attend to you as quickly as possibly. Rin went down on one knee, healing her injured ankle as much as possible while deep in thought. "Kakashi? I should have known. He's always there when we need him, or when I need him." She smiled slightly as she thought this. "But how? When we left for the mission, he was badly injured with a sprained arm. How did he recover so quickly?" "That'll have to do", she sighed loudly as she patted her ankle, got up and then rushed out of the hospital door.

It was about 5pm in the evening and the sun had just gone down, leaving a little shadow to cascade over the village. The cool air blew in her face and hair as she made her way through the village searching frantically for her teammate. She couldn't help but limp slightly as all the walking had taking its toll on her ankle, but she wasn't going to let something that insignificant cloud her mind. After what seemed like hours of running and searching, she caught sight of both Kakashi and Obito with Minato sensei on Konoha's famous red bridge.

Once Obito saw Rin making her way towards them, he shot his hand in the air, waving violently hoping to get her attention. He had bandages covering most of his face and body, but was still able to move most parts. Kakashi stood, leaning his back on the rails with both hands in his pocket. He had his usual dull expression on his face while staring at Obito performing his antics. Minato stood in his usual ninja attire with a plastic smile on his face welcoming Rin back. As Rin approached the bridge, the pain in her ankle got so intense that it weakened her foot and forced her to fall.

She expected her face to come in contact with the hard wooden ground, but instead felt soft warm skin at the side of her cheek, with an arm around her shoulders keeping her from collapsing. It was then that she noticed Kakashi's presence beside her and flushed at the fact that she now had skin contact with Kakashi, especially since she was centimeters away from his lips. Both Minato and Obito took notice in how close their faces were and just stood staring at Kakashi, awe struck. Kakashi on the other hand, unaware of why they had suddenly decided to glare at him still retained his dull face, seeing nothing misleading in what he had decided to do.

Seeing that Rin wasn't gaining any more balance he lifted her, bridal style and informed Minato undoubtedly that he was going to take her to her house to rest. With this, Obito pouted asking his sensei why Kakashi had to be the one to do it. Minato chuckled a bit while Kakashi simply ignored him and went in the direction of Rin's house. By this time, Rin had passed out due to the immense pain lingering in her foot.

Coming to her house door, Kakashi tried twisting the nob several times but it was unfortunately locked. It wasn't getting any brighter and he was sure Minato and Obito would have left for their homes. With much thought and reluctance, he decided to take her to his home, as that was his only option. He would have taken her to Minato's house but he lived so far away. "So not worth it", he thought. Arriving at his door, he flicked his key out of his pocket, unlocked the door and then kicked it open. He stuck his head out of the door, looking from left to right, as if making sure he wasn't followed before slamming the door shut with his heel.

* * *

><p><strong>Please make as much reviews as possible. If you want to read a chapter 2, I'll happily provide it.<strong>

**Cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>No ordinary boy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The next day came, and Rin found herself in an unfamiliar environment. It was around 11am and she had just woken up to discover herself lying on a sitting room couch covered in plain white sheets. She noticed a scarf draped round her neck as she slowly sat up. "Isn't this Kakashi's scarf?" She thought to herself while closely studying the item in her hand. "He must have kept this thing from what, 5, 6 years ago". "I can tell this smell from anywhere. It must be for him", she said silently, lost in the scent that erupted from the scarf. "Wait. If this is his scarf, that must mean I'm in…" She jumped of the couch, looking uncontrollably around the apartment as she felt her face slowly turning a bright shade of pink at her most recent thought.

His apartment truly was something. Not the tiniest spec of dust could be spotted with each item neatly organized and put in its rightful place. It truly was a work of art and a place particularly fit for its owner (Kakashi). Rin traversed the entire sitting room, staring at every item she laid her eyes upon before moving on to the next. The floor was covered with grey carpet and the parts that weren't, were laid with cold, smooth marble.

Completely lost in the amazing view, Rin began hearing a distant thud that immediately snapped her out of her trance. Carefully following the sound, the thud gradually became louder, till she was standing in front of a large glass window.

She stood there staring, simply admiring the figure on the other side of the glass. Kakashi was hard at work shirtless, continuously punching at a wooden tree, which had succumbed to the great force of his fists. Sweat dripped down his toned torso and his hair laid limp, in strands, due to all the sweat from his intense training. Half his face was still secluded and his pants ran down to his shin with jagged edges. He seemed to have been at it for hours as the thick tree had now been reduced to about half its original width. Each punch seemed to be filled with more fury and the force progressively intensified. Rin watched in awe with her mouth gaping. By this time, she was already gleaming red from head to toe with a smile slowly making its way across her face.

The thudding suddenly stopped and Kakashi turned his head and stared straight at her. To Rin, their eyes seemed to be locked on each other forever, but it was just a matter of seconds before Kakashi broke the connection and started making his way towards her. He opened the door that separated the indoor from outdoor and was now standing right in front of Rin.

Rin, red-faced tried to talk but her voice appeared to be caught in her throat. With much hesitation, she managed to let out a "h-hi". She wasn't one to normally stutter but in such a situation with Kakashi, which felt so intimate to her, she couldn't help herself. Kakashi simply replied with grunt, while starting to make his way to his bathroom. She would be stupid to expect him to start up a random conversation if he didn't have to. "Make sure you're ready by the time I'm out. I need to get you home". He slowed down at the door to say this before disappearing into the bathroom. Rin sighed disappointedly then made her way to couch where she sat, patiently waiting.

Kakashi was done in about 10 minutes and after he got dressed, the both of them departed from his house.

Hardly anything was said on the way, with Rin trying to make a conversation and Kakashi always replying in one word answered. "No". "Yes". "Dunno". He answered with one of these words every single time. This went on for quite some time till they bumped into Anko and Kurenai.

They all exchanged greetings, with Anko then asking Rin if she was going for Minato's Hokage celebration party. It was then that Kakashi realized he had forgotten all about it. The party was going to start in about an hour, and he had promised Kushina that he would surely be there. While deep in thought about how he would plan the hour to ensure he arrived on time, Kurenai and Anko concluded to bring Rin along with them, as they wanted to all get ready together. They informed Kakashi of their plans and after departing he raced to his house to get ready himself.

It took while for him to decide what was best, but when he did, he was skeptical about if he had made the right decision. Nevertheless, he convinced himself that he looked presentable and left for Minato's place. The air was cold and the sun had just begun to set. Kakashi rushed through the village, the wind in his face and his hair shooting in all directions from the breeze. He finally arrived at Minato's house, where he was greeted by Kushina.

"Kakashi! You're early. Why am I not surprised?" Kakashi simply grunted.

"You look nice", Kushina added while they walked in together. "You look a lot more relaxed".

Kakashi wore a dark blue shirt with black pants and a black jacket. It wasn't an attire that he was used to wearing but it seemed fit for the occasion. As he wasn't wearing his forehead protector, his hair was loosely hanging down the back of his neck and forehead. He looked rather different apart from his constant dull expression. It would not be proper for him to wear his mask, so he had brought along his old scarf, which he rapped around his neck and most of his mouth.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, guests started to arrive and in a matter of minutes, the whole house was flooded with people. Kakashi sat on the sofa while Guy, Genma, Obito and Asuma stood in a circle talking, with laughs erupting every once in a while.

A few minutes later Kurenai, Anko and Rin arrived. Kurenai and Anko wore matching dresses and were soon talking loudly with the boys. Rin wore a tight, white, sleeveless shirt with a skirt reaching midway of her thighs and black sandals. She hadn't planned on wearing this, but was forced to by the two girls and ultimately agreed when she was told that that's what all the guys want to see.

Obito stared at her dumbfounded, giving his usual reactions and trying to put words together. As he was finally about to sputter out something sensible, he was dragged away by Kushina who reminded him that he had promised he would help serve the guests. With that, he was forced to go, leaving Rin and Kakashi alone. Kakashi merely looked at her for a second, then looked away again, as if she looked exactly the same way she had looked when he last saw her. This broke her heart, seeing that all her efforts and sacrifices amounted up to nothing.

She made her way to the sofa and sat just a few centimeters apart from Kakashi. At this, her skirt receded upwards, exposing her full bare thighs. Discovering this she shot of the couch, tugging the sides of her skirt to try and get it as low as possible. Kakashi noticed her strange act and in an irritated manner asked "Is everything okay?" To which she replied "Y-yes yes, its all fine", forcing a fake smile. He turned his head back to watching the endless line of people making their way into the party.

"I'll be right back", Rin said as she made her way to the washroom. There, she had an intense battle with her skirt, trying to get it to at least knee level.

Seeing Kakashi sitting alone, serious as ever, Guy, Anko and the rest decided to try to get him to loosen up. The children in the party had been banned from taking drinks from a specific table, but oblivious to the reason why; they all snuck and grabbed a cup of a light blue drink. They crowded round Kakashi, offering him drink after drink while asking him questions, making him feel uncomfortable. With much reluctance Kakashi submitted to their persistent nature, drinking cup after cup, while replying to their questions. This came as a surprise to all of them as Kakashi would never be forced to speak, much less answer questions.

"I think he's drunk", Kurenai stated. Although feeling guilty about what they had done, a drunken Kakashi should be enough entertainment to rid them of the guilt, but Kakashi simply sat expressionlessly staring at them.

After seconds without activity everyone lost interest and all started to leave, with Asuma taking Kurenai into a secluded area.

Rin returned from the washroom without success. If anything, her skirt had even gone higher. She went over to her seat, apologizing to Kakashi for taking so long. As she sat, she smelt alcohol coming from beside her. Upon turning to face Kakashi she was stunned to find him staring right back at her. He seemed to be squinting and couldn't stop swaying his head from side to side. It was then she realized. "He's drunk! But how? When?" she thought to herself. "I'll find out the details later. Now, I need to get him home".

"Hey Kakashi. Are you okay?" Rin inquired with a worried expression on her face. "Yeah, why?" He said lazily. "Oh nothing, just asking. I think we need to get you home". Kakashi just stared at her, as if she was speaking a language he failed to understand. Rin shook her head, and proceeded to help him stand up.

She put his right arm across her shoulder, while putting her left hand on his back to help pull him up. Instead of pulling him up, Rin ended up being tugged down by Kakashi, who put his one of his arm round her waist and the other, on her thigh. Rin was plopped on Kakashi laps, with both her hands and head on Kakashi's chest. "Umm, Kakashi?" Rin whispered, her face completely red. She could feel the slow steady rate of his heart beat and couldn't help but trace the lines on his shirt, showing the definition of his muscles. She was absolutely lost in the moment.

Kakashi moved around, to adjust his position then ended up grabbing Rin's ass and pulling her closer to him. At this Rin flinched and let out a low yelp. His hand was placed firmly on her ass and he didn't seem to notice or care. "What the hell is going through his mind?" Rin thought. Not that she didn't like this much more erotic approach, but it just didn't seem very 'Kakashi-like'.

As she looked into his eyes, she could tell that the full influence of the alcohol was just starting to take effect.

He kept rocking, from side to side, sometimes almost even falling of the sofa. Lost in his eyes, Rin was brought back to reality by the voice of Anko and Kurenai saying "Rin? Is that really you? Wait…And Kakashi?" Struggling to regain composure although failing, Rin was having trouble coming up with an excuse. "No, its not like…You're mistaken, I was just…" At this, Rin shot of Kakashi's lap, held him by the wrist then raced outside with the distant echo of the two girls giggling.

Leaving the party, they began walking down the street with Kakashi just managing to keep himself standing and refusing help anytime Rin offered. He was still stubborn even when he was drunk. "Kakashi, you need help". Rin said as she grabbed the hand hanging loosely beside her (Kakashi's hand). She managed to keep her smile within her, not that Kakashi would notice even if she didn't. They made it to Kakashi's place, and in a few seconds he was passed out on his bed.

She pulled some sheets over his body and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead, knowing that that might be the only time she would ever get to kiss him. On her way out she found some small books, which she quickly glanced through and reddened. It was then that she realized why Kakashi had been acting the way he did, when he was drunk. He had been reading the books Jiraiya encouraged him to read to pass the time. She turned the lights off and left for her place.

There she lay on her bed in the dark, thinking of the rumors that would have surfaced and how Kakashi would take them.  
>The party would surely be over by now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No more development till the comments start rolling in. <strong>

**Cheers.**


End file.
